Took Him Long Enough!
by EvaC
Summary: After 5 years of knowing each other & Mamoru fighting his feelings for a certain Odango; Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto get tired of how Mamoru is treating Usagi. So they take matters into their own hands one night to get the man to admit his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Took Him Long Enough!

_Another fluffy story a one shot, which popped in my mind thanks to all the love in the air. Damn you St. Valentine!!! Hee hee. Very short story will not be long at all. Just two parts. Short sweet and too the point!!_

_This story has Usagi and Mamoru, with Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami ALSO Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite in this. BUT mostly the first two. (Always) I figured that the girls are twenty with Usagi being nineteen almost twenty and the guys are all twenty three and twenty four. I hope you will enjoy. EvaC_

**Summary:** After five years of knowing each other and Mamoru fighting his feelings for a certain Odango; Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto get tired of how Mamoru is treating Usagi. So they take matters into their own hands one night to get the man to admit his feelings for their dear friend.

PART ONE

It was late one Saturday night at the arcade where the young school aged children would go to after school but was now busy with the college aged crowd. Mostly the people who were old enough would go there and wait for the time to go to the clubs. Or some would go just to hang out and talk about the week with their friends and class colleges.

It was that night when Mamoru who didn't go to the clubs but hung out at the arcade with his friends stood up fast from his spot at the counter, coffee spilling on the counter from his over turned cup while both of his hands made a fist and his eyes narrowed at what he saw.

He saw Usagi, the bane to his existence which he wouldn't admit that he loved every second of it. She was the one and only girl who got under his skin and made the young man take many a cold showers, standing at the door of the arcade. Usagi was standing by her four best friends trying to hide behind the four grinning females while she looked down to the tile floor.

What Usagi had on made the younger man mad, upset and very stiff in the lower part of his body, in the front of his slacks. At nineteen Usagi looked like she was twenty-three or even twenty-five at least Mamoru thought.

She had on a tight black miniskirt that Mamoru wondered that if she even took a step would it move up her long shapely legs. He wondered if her butt cheeks would show from behind if she bent over. Her top was so tight it looked like a second skin on her. The color a dark pink, which matched the skirt perfectly but Mamoru didn't care or notice that fashion declaration.

Mamoru would never admit in public in the years that he had known Usagi that she had a wonderful body and very nice chest. It seemed to pop out over night. The push up bra she had on at that moment made her breast stand out and up even more making Mamoru want to scream out that her chest was perfect and she didn't need help from a push up bra. The top of her chest showing the soft round top of her breast thanks to the low cut shirt, which was wrapped around her tummy and tied in the front more on the left side, she was wearing making Mamoru lick his lips without realizing he was.

Mamoru took a quick look and saw the other four girls dressed up also almost matching Usagi's outfit but each girl in their own favorite color blouse. He looked around the arcade and saw every single male in the place was looking at the five females all with their mouths open and a hint of lust in their eyes. Even some of the females were. Some hating and wishing they were as fine as the five. While some wishing the five at the door went both ways when it came to sex but since they didn't, the females looking were wishing they were men.

To Mamoru everybody in the arcade that night was looking only at Usagi and that did not sit well with him. None of the other inhabitants in there that evening had ever seen Usagi or the other four dressed up so good or looking so mature.

Usagi's hair which she normally had in her odangos was half up with the rest flowing down her back making Mamoru wish to run his fingers thru the silky-smooth strands. Picturing her on top of his body with her head hanging over toward his…….Mamoru shook his head and then glared as he heard some of the other men start to whistle as the five females started to walk into the building more. 'Don't you sick perverts look at her!' Mamoru's brain yelled out to himself.

'How dare those guys be looking at my odango and how dare the girls dress her up so damn hot and have her out so late!' Mamoru brain then screamed. And how dare she make him so damn hard.

'In the three years…..' 'No wait Mamoru' his brain said interrupting Mamoru's train of thought, 'you met her five years ago…she is nineteen and the four are twenty now not fourteen…' 'Ok brain' Mamoru thought. 'In the FIVE years that I have known Usagi she has never made me this hard.' 'What about last summer when she had on that snow white bikini and everyone went to the beach and you dropped your ice cream in your lap after she bent over to pick up her towel…..' Mamoru mind asked but shut up after Mamoru told it too.

Ok sure Usagi had made him hard many times in the past and only he knew it but never like this. 'She's too young and she makes my blood boil.' Mamoru thought. 'No my dear boy she's over the age. Her father can't kill you or lock you up.' Mamoru nodded his head agreeing with his brain while all logical thinking floated away.

Mamoru wanted to kill everyone in the place who was looking at her and then take off with Usagi in his arms. 'I want to take her home and do her on the couch and in the chair and take her into the kitchen to the table and slide my….' 'MAMORU! When did this come about?' 'Just now brain!' 'Suuure will keep it clean right now…' 'Okay I want to make….um….make wild sweet love to her…all night and well into the morning.' Mamoru thought with his brain and body agreeing mostly his lower body part. Mamoru thought he heard cheering coming from his pants.

Mamoru looked along with everyone else at Motoki and saw him even looking hard but then glaring at the four girls. As Ami, Rei, and Makoto all walked in while smiling acting like they didn't have a care in the world. Mamoru stayed standing and knew how Motoki thought of Usagi as a little sister. He had known her the longest out of everyone. Mamoru waited for Motoki's eyes to pop out and his head to explode. Every guy around knew that Motoki was almost as bad as Usagi's father when it came to protecting her.

All of the patrons in the place watched the ladies go to their preferred booth and sit down. Not far from were Mamoru and his four good friends were at. Minako dragged Usagi along with them. Mamoru thought Usagi looked relieved to be sitting. He noticed she still looked down but now at the table in front of her with a frown on her face. To him it looked like Usagi wasn't in the best of moods.

Mamoru and the others watched as Motoki just about ran over to the booth then started talking. They all listened and the ones who couldn't hear since they were to far away moved forward just a tiny bit.

"Girls what is the meaning of this!" Motoki asked with a glare in his eyes while he pointed first to them then over to Usagi who was still looking down. "Oh chill Motoki. We're going to check out that new club and needed something nice to wear." Rei said while she checked her lipstick in her compact mirror. "Yeah I can't wait!" Makoto said with a smile.

"Usagi is too young or did you all forget that? Hell even you four are!" Motoki said while his hands went to the table. "No we know her age and it's not a problem Ami made sure of that." Minako said as she looked up at Motoki after checking out her hair in her mirror.

Motoki and everyone else looked at Ami who only smiled. "Fake ID's are easy to make if you have the right equipment." Ami told Motoki in a soft voice as she then smiled at him knowing that he knew she could do it. Motoki's mouth only dropped open more. "You wouldn't?" He whispered. "She would and did! But we didn't need it last night and Usagi won't tonight not with the way she looks she'll get in with no problems!" Minako said smiling even more as she looked at Usagi patted her hand and then looked at Motoki.

"Doesn't Usagi look great? I do such good work." Rei said with her face showing how happy she was with herself and when the other girls all nodded their heads in agreement Rei's smile grew. "Damn with her looking this good at nineteen picture when she's in her twenty's! She is HOT!" Makoto said while she and Minako gave a high five to each other and Ami and Rei smiled even more while they nodded their heads in unison.

Motoki and Mamoru both glared but the girls only saw Motoki. Usagi who had stayed silent the whole time suddenly looked up and said she had to use the bathroom. The four girls all smiled and told her to hurry since they didn't want to have to wait in the long line.

Usagi got up fast and walked fast to the back with her hands in front of her chest while Mamoru and everyone else all watched. Four very happy females sitting in their favorite spot grinned even more as they watched Mamoru.

As soon as Usagi was out of sight Motoki started on the girls. Telling them how they shouldn't have dressed Usagi that way. That got the four girls to yelling that they could do what they wanted and how Motoki wasn't Usagi's brother or father.

As they argued with Motoki and he argued back with the four girls, Mamoru moved from his spot and started to walk down the hall in the direction Usagi had gone. He knew she wasn't in the bathroom since he had seen her go into the back office.

Mamoru worried that another guy had seen Usagi going into the office just like he had. Well since Usagi was alone and Mamoru didn't like the others looking and chance one of them going to her, he just about ran to the office.

The only guys to see Mamoru leave were his four best friends who only glanced at him then looked back at the four girls in the booth telling Motoki off. Each one of the four guys having the same reaction to the one they each liked that Mamoru had with Usagi.

Mamoru stopped by the closed door debating on what he should do. Go in or wait where he was. 'Go in you stupid!' Mamoru slowly opened the door and saw Usagi standing in the middle of the room with her top off and her back to the door and him. Mamoru walked in all the way and closed the door fast just to make sure no one else saw her back.

As soon as the door was closed Usagi turned to him fast thinking it was Motoki. Once she saw that it was not Motoki but Mamoru her hands pulled the bra, which fastened in the front, closed as well as she could as her shirt suddenly floated to the floor at her feet. Mamoru glanced down noticing her hands over her breast. He looked up fast.

"Oh Mamoru thank goodness it is you….Help me!" Usagi said as she walked toward him fast. Mamoru walked to her and met her half way. "What is it Usa….Usagi?" Mamoru asked in a soft voice trying to keep his eyes on her face. "This...This bra that Rei gave me the clasp broke!" Usagi said with tears starting in her eyes and her voice sounding distressed.

"It's okay just put a pin in it." Mamoru said with his eyes still on hers knowing his eyes wanted to look down but he fought the feeling. 'Go on and look I won't tell. Look! Look! Look!' 'Yeah look please…' 'SHUT UP BRAIN and YOU down lower!' "I tried a pin and it won't stay!" Usagi said now on the edge of crying as her eyes went down to her chest.

Mamoru paused while his eyes closed. He took a deep breath then opened his eyes and looked down to her chest. Usagi's hands holding the bra made her chest be closer together and thrust up even more. Mamoru's eyes went wide while his mind and lower body screamed out 'THANK YOU LORD!' Just knowing her chest was so close made Mamoru's lower body part push even harder to get out of his pants. 'Let me see more…..' 'SHUT UP NOW!'

"Let me try with the… with the… the pin." He said with an unsteady voice not moving his eyes from her chest. How could he tell her no with those eyes tearing up? "Okay Mamo..." Usagi whispered as she moved her hands slowly to her sides as she let the bra go. Mamoru and Usagi both watched as the bra went open and her full firmness jiggled just a tad. Mamoru felt himself drool just a little so he licked his bottom lip and then slowly moved his hands up going toward Usagi to take hold of the bra.

He very slowly moved his hands to her breast with both of his hands trembling. Usagi blushed even more as she noticed the look on his face and in his eyes. How dark his eyes were starting to turn. She glanced down and saw the front of his pants standing out which only made her smile. 'Finally we see some response from him.' Usagi's brain said to her. 'At least this time he isn't running away from me.' Usagi thought with her brain agreeing with her.

Usagi felt her nipples become firm as Mamoru took the bra and slowly try to close it. "This bra is too small for your gorgeous chest." Mamoru suddenly whispered after he had tried to close the bra about four times. He looked up to her face and into her eyes. Usagi looked back and saw in his eyes what he wanted.

"What should I do? I can't go out without it on. They jiggle to much as it is and everyone is looking at me." Usagi whispered as she looked away so shyly turning her head to the right side. She reached and pulled the skirt down a little.

Mamoru let the bra go and slowly started taking it off. He noticed that when he touched her soft skin Usagi got goose bumps. After the bra was off he put his hands on her shoulders. Usagi looked back and up into his eyes. "Put your shirt on. I'll give you my jacket." Mamoru said as he moved a little closer with his body and she moved hers a little closer. "Then what Mamoru? I don't want to go out with them but I can't go home. My parents are gone for three weeks. The girls will demand I go to the club with them." Usagi said with her voice sounding so sweet to Mamoru's ears.

"The four took you out last night?" Mamoru asked wrapping his hands around to her back and he pulled her just a little closer making her bare breast touch his black shirt since his jacket was opened in the front. "Yes." Usagi whispered sounding sad knowing damn well that she and the girls didn't go out the night before.

"Did they dress you like this?" He whispered still looking into her eyes. "Not as much. The skirt wasn't as short." Usagi whispered going up to her tiptoes. "That's good." He whispered as his head went down while Usagi wrapped her hands around his neck. She pulled him down toward her. Mamoru's lips came into contact with hers and they both moaned as their eyes closed.

'FINALLY!' Usagi's brain and whole body yelled out together. Mamoru's brain and body turned to mush. 'Kissing Usagi is very good and yummy.' Mamoru's brain mumbled as his body deepened the kiss.

As they kissed Mamoru, whose body and mind shut down and enjoyed having Usagi in their grasp, slowly rubbed her back going up and down then going slowly to her butt. When his hands came into contact with her bare skin he jumped back from her as his hands went up.

"What the fuck! Where are your panties?" He asked looking at her. Usagi got tears and looked down and said, "I have a thong on. They made me." Mamoru got madder.

"Get your blouse on. You aren't going any where dressed like that but home with me." Mamoru said as he took off his jacket. Usagi put her top on fast then let Mamoru put his jacket on her. "Keep the upper part closed with your hand." Mamoru said after he buttoned the three buttons at the bottom. He then picked up the broken bra that was two sizes to small for her and the other four. Mamoru then took Usagi's free hand and they left the back office together.

"Where are your things?" He asked softly as they walked down the hall together. "At Rei's home since I'm staying with her while my parents are gone." Usagi said in a soft voice. Mamoru only nodded his head. 'She's not going to stay there anymore and chance them dressing her like this again no way in hell!' Mamoru's brain and body said in unison. Mamoru and Usagi walked back into the main room of the arcade.

Seeing Motoki near the girls and everyone looking at them Mamoru walked right over to the booth. Everyone got silent as they noticed how Usagi had Mamoru's jacket on covering her body and Mamoru was holding her hand tight. Mamoru walked up to the table where the four girls were still sitting and Motoki was still standing and dropped the bra on the table. They all could see that the bra's hook was broken and the pin that was in it was bent.

"Here is your bra back Rei. Don't you ever put Usagi in what you all did again. Do you understand?" Mamoru said with a glare in his eyes. "Hey Usagi can wear what she wants. Like we told Motoki you are not her Dad or her brother." Rei said while the other girls agreed. "No I'm not but I am her boyfriend, her future husband and I will not have others looking at her. If I find out you try again, you will each pay." Mamoru said looking at each of the four. He then turned and walked out of the arcade taking Usagi with him while he muttered to himself about how no one would be looking at his woman looking that hot again but him. His brain and body each screaming out in joy that Usagi was his now.

Everyone watched them walk to his car and Mamoru hold the door open then he closed it after Usagi was in and settled with the biggest grin on her face. Mamoru then walked around to his side of the car, got in and then drove off.

Four very happy young females looked at each other and smiled. "Did he say boyfriend?" Ami asked after the car was out of sight. "Yes he did! Her future husband!" Minako said with a smile gracing her face. "Well ladies our work here is done took him long enough." Rei said picking up the bra. "Come on let's go to the movies." Makoto said standing up. The other three did the same. Everyone looked and watched them.

"What? You're not going out to that new club?" Motoki said sounding confused. "No silly. We would never go to a club dressed like this." Minako said as she then gave him a kiss on his cheek. She then started to walk to the doors. "Silly Motoki we don't go to the club to have a good time we do other things." Ami said as she then kissed Motoki on the cheek. She then joined Minako. "Yes Motoki we are not of age yet." Makoto said then gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked to the others with Rei doing the same to Motoki and walking to the door to join the three.

"Bye guys!" Rei called out looking at four in particular guys who were still standing by Mamoru's vacant chair. She started to put the bra in the trash can but looked at it and smiled. "You did good little bra. We will frame you later." Rei said stuffing the bra into her purse. She then led the way out of the arcade with the three girls following her. The four girls stood by Makoto's car talking and putting on longer skirts and jackets or a sweater when Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite walked over to them.

"Excuse us ladies but did we hear you're going to the movies?" Jadeite asked smiling while he looked at Rei who looked right back at him. "Yes would you all like to join?" Minako asked as she and Kunzite looked at each other each then smiled. "Yes we would." Nephrite said looking at Makoto who smiled at him. "We'll let's go." Ami suddenly said as she went and grabbed Zoisite who had been winking at her. Ami pulled him to his car. Everyone laughed while Minako and Kunzite followed the two and Rei and Jadeite got into Makoto's car with her and Nephrite. The eight then left taking the two cars to the movies.

Motoki stood where he had been standing looking at nothing. He was shocked and trying to understand what had just taken place. He was shocked by the girls but more about what Mamoru had said. Motoki blinked his eyes then walked back to his office and picked up the phone to call Mamoru but there was no answer and there wouldn't be all night.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Took Him Long Enough  
Part TWO

_(Side note: near the end of part one when the girls are leaving and each giving Motoki a kiss on his cheek, I forgot to add what Makoto says to him. __**SO **__I have added it (very short) if anyone (Who didn't read it the first time) wants to go back and read.  
__OH YES. Don't forget I don't own Sailor Moon blah blah blah!!!  
__Also a BIG thank you to everyone who has read and to you all who have reviewed! EvaC_

* * *

After they left the arcade Mamoru drove Usagi over to Rei's place so Usagi could grab her already packed bags. While she ran up the steps to the shrine while Rei lived, Mamoru leaned against his car smiling as he watched Usagi running. She was still wearing his large jacket and Mamoru was glad that no one would be able to see her body.

In her hands Usagi held a note that Mamoru had scribbled fast then asked her to put it on Rei's bed so she would know where Usagi was. Usagi smiled while she ran and read the note which told the girls that she Usagi would be staying with Mamoru and that they had better not call her until she contacted them.

Usagi wrote a short note telling the girls as fast as she could a little about what happened in the office at the arcade promising that she would go into more detail later. She then grabbed her bags and started to walk back to Mamoru.

'That's right that's my woman now, mine, mine, mine and no one will be looking at her stunning body but me, me, me!' Mamoru thought to himself as his smile grew. 'She's our woman and only ours! Our pretty woman who no one better touch or I'll take a knife and cut them! Will maybe not cut but I'll make them think it!' Mamoru's lower body part sang out while Mamoru nodded his head with the tune. 'We need to go and buy the biggest diamond we can find. Let the whole world know that Usagi will be our wife.' Mamoru's brain said while Mamoru nodded his head in agreement.

'It's too bad you all didn't let me do the thinking before because Usagi would have already been mine. She would have already been in our bed moaning out my name and asking me to go faste……' 'SHUT UP YOU!' Mamoru and his brain both thought at the same time. 'I'm just saying that if you would have been doing more thinking with me then you could have skipped those cold showers! You know I hate the cold!' 'I said shut up!'

Mamoru looked down to his pants then up when he heard Usagi walking down the steps. Mamoru ran to her and took her bags and then ran to his car and put the bags in the trunk. He then went and held Usagi's door for her since he was a gentleman then he ran and got back into his car and drove them home. The whole way they were both silent and smiling. Mamoru was thinking about all the rings he had looked at and which one he wanted her to have. While Usagi sat thinking about how it was about time that Mamoru came to his senses. She would have to treat the girls to lunch later as a thank you since their plan worked.

They arrived at Mamoru's residence and Mamoru sat Usagi's bags down then unlocked the door letting Usagi go in first. Usagi walked in looking around loving how his place looked. She always did think he had good taste. Usagi had seen the place before since she and the others had been over during a couple of parties Mamoru's friends held there. But this was the first time Usagi had been there with Mamoru alone.

'Hey don't blame me I tried to talk him into inviting her over but the fool wouldn't listen. No he had to listen to that bookworm brain of his.' Mamoru's lower body replied looking to the readers. 'Don't you start again you know she wasn't of age then. See that is your problem you don't think. You would have had us up in jail if he had listened to you' Mamoru's brain replied. 'Oh shut up.' 'No you shut up.' 'Both of you better shut up and let me work my magic!' Mamoru thought then he smiled since he heard silence.

Mamoru walked into his place and sat her bags down then he locked the door with all three locks, while he then told Usagi to take her bags to his bedroom. He then went to the kitchen. Usagi took her bags to the room while Mamoru noticed that his phone was blinking to show he had a message. But Mamoru decided that he would wait to listen to it. He turned the ringer on the phone off since he didn't want anyone to bother them tonight.

After five years of picking on each other and arguing over anything and everything and now going to kissing and him saying what he did, Mamoru wanted total privacy. Mamoru suddenly realized that he only had the one box of condoms which had three in it, which his friends gave to him as a joke. They knew that he was still a virgin and had been waiting for Usagi even if he didn't know it at the time.

'I knew it!' The front of Mamoru's pant's said. 'He should listen to me and not that crazy brain who knows only books….I am the leader of this band!' 'If you don't shut up…..' 'Boys please…' Mamoru started to say but everything in his mind and body went silent.

Mamoru made a mental note to get some more condoms when he went shopping in the morning. Sure he wanted kids with Usagi but not until she finished school and they had been married for a while. He still had to face her parents and get the ring and make the arrangements. 'Um Mamoru the girls will make the arrangements you just worry about meeting her father.' Mamoru's brain said interrupting his train of thought. 'HER FATHER!' Mamoru screamed out in his head as he started to breath heavy as he grabbed the counter top. 'She's nineteen and her mom won't let the man hurt you. Relax big boy.' "Thank You." Mamoru mumbled as he opened the fridge door then took out a glass bottle with a dark liquid in it.

He smiled as he grabbed the chilled bottle and then two wine glasses. He then walked back to the living room and saw Usagi walk from his room with his jacket in her arms.

"Here's your jacket where do you want it?" Usagi asked in a calm voice as she walked to him. Mamoru smiled as he noticed that her chest did jiggle. 'I noticed many years ago but no one would listen to me. Jiggle and bounce. Jiggle and bounce.' 'Silence.' "Stop now!" Mamoru said out loud as he sat the bottle and glasses down on the coffee table. Usagi stopped walking and looked at him with an eyebrow going up.

Mamoru noticing Usagi was looking at him like he was crazy started to walk over to her fast. But his foot caught on the throw rug there by the hallway making him fall flat on his face. Usagi ran over to him fast and bent to her knees and touched his back. "Mamochan are you okay?" Usagi asked with concern. Mamoru rolled over to his back and looked up at her with a smile on his face. "You called me Mamochan." He whispered as his eyes seemed to light up. Usagi smiled and nodded her head. She reached and placed her left hand on his chest and asked, "Are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine." Mamoru said with the smile still gracing his face. Usagi stood up and held her hand out for him.

Mamoru took her hand and stood up. He took his jacket that she was still holding and then tossed it onto the floor by the front door. He then took one of Usagi's hands and walked toward the couch being careful to avoid the rug as he told himself that the rug would have to go.

"Come sit by me." Mamoru said as he sat down. Usagi did the same and watched as he picked up the bottle and poured the liquid into the glasses. "But I was going to go change." Usagi said as she took the glass he handed to her. "Why change? I'll have you naked here in a few." Mamoru said as he leaned back on the soft comfy couch and then took a drink. 'Yes Mr. Smooth is back!' Mamoru thought to himself. Usagi blushed while she looked down wondering if she heard him right.

'Are you ready?' 'Yes' 'Do you want him?' 'Hell Yes.' 'What are we going to do?' 'MAKE MAMOCHAN OURS!' Usagi yelled out in her head while she felt her body relax and agree.

Mamoru used his free hand to pull her back toward his body. "Mamoru I…." Usagi started to say but stopped when he tilted her head back and started to kiss her. Usagi sighed then moved a little and kissed him back. They kissed until they both got light headed. Mamoru then sat up and poured some more from the bottle. Usagi was surprised that they each were holding their glasses still. She hadn't even taken a sip of hers.

"Mamoru I know you are over twenty one but I'm still a little young for wine." Usagi said looking at the glass then at him. She watched him take a drink. "Relax and drink. I'm only giving you one glass unless you want more. You can have all that you want. I won't tell anyone." Mamoru said as he slowly rubbed her back and arm.

'That's right sweetheart drink up and get tipsy so I can….' 'If YOU don't shut up I'm going to put you on ice!' 'Can't we all just get along gentlemen?' Mamoru thought to his body and his brain. The reply was only the chirping of crickets he thought.

Usagi looked at Mamoru who was looking at her with his eyes half closed and a grin on his face. He took another drink as he continued to watch her. Usagi slowly moved the glass to her lips and then took a drink. Her eyes flew open.

"This isn't wine Mamochan!" Usagi said looking at the dark liquid in her glass then back at him. Mamoru sat up fully and laughed. "Chilled sparkling grape juice. I don't drink alcohol." Mamoru said pouring some more grape juice in his glass. Usagi giggled and took a drink and settled back against his body after Mamoru leaned back again.

"This is nice I should have had you over before now." Mamoru said as he slowly started to rub her arm again. Usagi nodded her head in agreement. "Do you really want to be my boyfriend?" Usagi asked looking at him as she tilted her head up and back a little after she took another drink. "Yes it is time. I do love only you. You grew on me over the years. Later we will marry if your father hasn't killed me." Mamoru said. 'And if she wants you.' 'She wants us baby!'

"And if you want me." Mamoru said looking down into her eyes. Usagi took another drink then sat the glass down on the coffee table in front of them. "Yes I want you. I have wanted you since we first met. Even after you started to pick on me I wanted you." Usagi said as she turned so she was facing him. "You were the only guy I have ever wanted." Usagi told him.

Mamoru glanced down and saw her blouse open some. 'Boobies!' 'Damn how old are you twelve?'

Mamoru took a drink from his glass then placed it by hers on the table. He then put his hand behind her head and pulled her close to his lips. Usagi automatically got into his lap facing him with her legs on his sides. She moved her head up when Mamoru went to her neck and started to kiss it and suck on it now and then. While he was enjoying her tasty neck, Usagi worked at getting her blouse open and off then worked on his buttons on his shirt.

After the last button was out of its hole Usagi felt Mamoru lift her up and lay her on her back on the couch. Usagi sighed as he adjusted her to be under his body.

"Now should I ripe this off of you and throw it away or do you still want to keep it?" Mamoru asked as he put his hands on the miniskirt at her waist. "I don't care. It is too tight and I really don't think I will wear it again." Usagi said as she remembered how she had taken the price tag off earlier.

Mamoru smiled and pulled the skirt down and just stared at her pink thong. Usagi smiled as she watched the front of his pants go out again. Mamoru worked fast at removing his own shirt as he watched Usagi taking off the thong. He paused for a second and took a deep swallow then he just about ripped his pants and brief's off.

Usagi smiled as she looked at him knowing that she had already seen him in all his glory. She had spied on him last summer when they had all gone to the beach. She had watched as he ran off from his spot where he was sitting after she had fixed her towel. Usagi seeing how he had dropped his ice cream went and followed him to ask if he wanted another one. She found him in the changing booths alone. Before she opened her mouth to say anything she looked in since the door was open just a little. She saw everything since he had removed his swimming trunks. He was standing sideways with his head turned to the side away from her. Usagi smiled big and slowly and quietly closed the door before he spotted her. Yes that was a great summer. Usagi smiled as she thought about how that was the start of her flirting even more with him and he didn't realize it.

Mamoru suddenly feeling kind of shy suddenly moved fast and was laying over Usagi. "Whatever is the problem Mamochan?" Usagi asked as she wrapped her arms around to his back. Mamoru adjusted himself so he was on his elbows and looked down at her. "Nothing is wrong. I just didn't want you to be cold. Body heat on body heat." Mamoru said a little too fast for his liking.

'Smooth move Romeo.' 'Shut up, let me think and let him work his magic.'

"I like your body heat." Usagi said with her voice sounding ever so soft almost with a hint of a purr to it. Mamoru smiled down at her. 'Ha I knew it would work.' Mamoru's brain thought making Mamoru smile even more. His lower body suddenly got very silent after Usagi moved her legs a little to open them more.

"Do you really want to be my woman?" Mamoru suddenly asked. Usagi looked at him then started to laugh. "You ask me that when we are both naked on your couch? Shouldn't you just be kissing me or something?" Usagi asked. Mamoru laughed as he realized what he had asked her and how funny it was.

Mamoru didn't laugh for long since Usagi put her hands on his head and moved his head down so their lips would meet. Again his mind shut down and his body turned to mush as they kissed.

Usagi lay under him loving the kisses he gave to her and how his hands moved on her body. Going up and down the sides of her arms and legs then going ever so slowly to her breast then down to her navel then back up. But Usagi was tired of waiting.

So she slowly reached for his hard friend who had shut up in Mamoru's mind and placed it near her opening. Usagi then reached around Mamoru and held his lower back. Mamoru moaned and kissed her faster in which Usagi responded with the same passion and speed.

Mamoru moaned again when he felt himself slipping up into her. He didn't think to go and get the condoms. All he could think about was how warm, wet and tight she was. Mamoru felt Usagi move her hands to his butt as she lifted her legs up just a little more.

Mamoru groaned then suddenly pushed into Usagi's the entire way making Usagi gasp out loud and pull him closer to her. Mamoru removed his lips from her mouth laid his head on her left side by the back of the couch and started to move. His hands went to her head and held it as his fingers wrapped her hair around and around.

"Yes Mamochan go faster." Usagi said moving her legs up higher then wrapping them around his lower back. Usagi was very glad and thankful that she had broken her own barrier a few years before with a tampon.

She and each of her best friends had done it since they had read about how the first time having sex could hurt. Each girl didn't want it to hurt and then not be able to enjoy the sex. It just wasn't fair if the guy only got to enjoy it the first time they all had said.

Mamoru groaned out loud in pleasure and did what Usagi asked as he started to chant her name over and over. Usagi gasped out loud enjoying the pleasure that was rippling throughout her body as she reached and grabbed her ankles to hold her legs open wider.

Mamoru stopped moving for a second and then grabbed her legs and put them over his arms. He looked down at her and moved in and out of her even faster while Usagi moved and grabbed his shoulders.

Mamoru leaned down and covered her mouth with his as she screamed out his name. He felt her nails dig into his upper back as she came. Mamoru pushed in one more time and came getting light headed. He plopped down on Usagi and laid his head on her chest as he breathed heavy. Usagi removed her legs from his arms and then wrapped them around his legs while her arms and hands went to his shoulders and back.

After her legs were free Mamoru wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight. "Oh Mamochan." Usagi purred out as she held him. "My sweet Usako." Mamoru mumbled loving every second that had just passed and the knowledge she was under him and he was still up inside her warmness.

"OH SHIT!" Mamoru suddenly yelled as he suddenly pulled up off of her breast and looked down at her. "What is wrong?" Usagi asked looking at him as he looked at her with his eyes going wide.

"I forgot to put on a condom! Damn it! I want kids with you but not now. I want them after we have been married for awhile." He said as he tried to move from her. But Usagi held him tighter. "It's okay Mamochan." Usagi said still holding him.

"No your father is going to kill me. Nineteen or not THAT man AND Motoki will kill me!" Mamoru said still trying to wiggle free. "Mamoru…….I am on the pill." Usagi said as she moved her hands to his shoulders.

Mamoru stopped moving and looked down into her eyes. "Why and for how long?" He asked suddenly wondering. Usagi smiled then said, "For cramps and since last year." "I so love you." Mamoru said as he smiled then laid back down on her. Usagi pulled him and started to kiss him. Mamoru knew how some girls got on the pill for protection but he knew Usagi had been a virgin. He got happy and hard again. They made love again with this time going slower.

Later that night as Mamoru lay sound asleep in his bed, Usagi removed his arms from around her body and got out of his bed. She quietly and gently got out of the bed then tiptoed out of the room being extra quiet as she closed the bedroom door.

She then ran to the living room and picked up the phone. She dialed a number fast and waited while the phone rang. Usagi would look to the bedroom door now and then but it stayed closed.

"Hello." Usagi heard Rei say. "Hi Rei it's me." Usagi said in a soft voice. "Hey Usagi! Girls it's her! Let me put the speaker on." Rei said sounding happy. The other three yelled out hi making Usagi smile. "Hey Usagi are you really at his place?" Minako asked. "Yes I'm here." Usagi said. "Where is he?" Makoto asked. Usagi blushed and said, "He's in the bed asleep. He's um he's very tired now." Usagi then smiled as she heard the girls cheer and whistle.

"How was it?" Rei asked. "How many times?" Minako asked. "Was he good?" Makoto asked. "Is he big?" Ami asked. "AMI!" The three yelled while Usagi giggled.

"It was great! Four times! He was wonderful! And Yes!" Usagi said. Again the girls yelled and cheered out loud. After they settled down Usagi said, "I better go. I'll talk to you all later. Good night." The four girls all called out good night and after Usagi hung up they all got to talking again.

Usagi hung up the phone then ran back to the bedroom remembering to leave the door open just as she had found it. She got into the bed and felt Mamoru pull her to him. "Where were you?" He mumbled into her ear. "I had to use the bathroom." She whispered hugging him. Mamoru nodded his head and fell back asleep. Usagi fell asleep as he held her.

An hour later Mamoru woke up and then got up out of the bed. He was careful not to wake Usagi up. He smiled as she slept soundly. He turned and left the room being careful and quiet as he closed the door.

He then ran down the hall to the living room but tripped over the same rug from earlier landing on his face. Mamoru moaned out wondering what the hell had just happened. He got up took the time to roll the throw rug up. He then walked to the balcony and went out and then tossed the rug over the edge with a smile on his face.

Mamoru then went over to his phone seeing that Motoki had called a few times making Mamoru only smile more. "Boy won't he be surprised." Mamoru said to himself as he dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hello" Mamoru heard Jadeite say. "Hey it's me." Mamoru said. "Hey Mamoru! Guys it's him! Wait let me put the speaker on." Jadeite could be heard saying making Mamoru smile while the other three all yelled out hi. "She at your place still?" Kunzite asked. "Yeah she's still here." Mamoru said looking toward the closed bedroom door. "Where is she?" Nephrite asked. "She's asleep in my bed. She is…she is very tired." Mamoru said as he then smiled as he heard the four guys all cheer and whistle.

"How was it?" Jadeite asked. "How many times?" Kunzite asked. "Was she good?" Nephrite asked. "Is she tight?" Zoisite asked. "ZOI!" The three yelled while Mamoru chuckle softly.

"It was great! Four times! She was no IS wonderful! And Yes!" Mamoru said. Again the guys yelled and cheered out loud. After they settled down Mamoru said, "I better go. I'll talk to you all later. Good night." The four guys all called out good night and after Mamoru hung up they all got to talking again.

Mamoru hung up the phone then went back to his bedroom. He smiled as he looked at Usagi as she lay asleep in his bed.

'We will start to move her things over while her parents are gone. Then her father can't say she can't move in.' 'My God he's finally thinking with some smarts and not like a teen boy.' Mamoru smiled to himself loving the idea his body had just came up with. Mamoru walked over and got back into his bed and pulled Usagi back into his arms. He held her all night.

Across town four young women each twenty years old looked at each other then over across the room. Across from them sat four young men each twenty three to twenty four years of age.

"We do such good work." Rei said as she smiled at Jadeite who smiled back. "I can't believe you all didn't think to do this earlier." Kunzite said while he and the other three stood up and walked over to the girls. Kunzite went to Minako then took her into his arms after he sat down beside her. "Hey we wanted to but Usagi said no and to wait. She said Mamoru wasn't ready." Makoto said as she and Nephrite snuggled closer to each other.

"That is true. Mamoru did need to grow up some." Zoisite said as Ami sat down on his lap. "Usagi has been working on him for the last few years by flirting with him and getting him ready." Minako said. "It worked did you see his face when you all first walked in?" Nephrite said he then laughed with the others all joining.

"We should give Usagi an award for that great performance she did at the door and then when the hook broke." Jadeite said. "No she wasn't acting. Usagi really is shy and didn't want to wear that outfit. And she didn't know that the hook was going to brake." Rei answered him. "Yeah don't tell her. We girls, well we kind of fixed it so the hook would brake." Minako said while the other three girls agreed with her. "Yes and I made sure that the pin she had was already bent." Makoto said.

"Well I don't care what you all did to get those two together. I'm just glad for them both." Kunzite said. He then gave Minako a kiss. "Hey we need to help that girl out who likes Motoki." Makoto said as she smiled. "Yeah what was her name?" Rei asked looking from Jadeite and over to Makoto. "You mean that red head girl who is always showing up at the arcade and sits alone and looks at him?" Zoisite asked. "Yes!" The four girls said at the same time.

The four guys all smiled and looked at each other. "We know her she's in some of our classes. Mamoru knows her name so we will ask him later." Nephrite told the girls. The four girls all smiled then started to talk and make a plan to get Motoki with the girl who liked him.

They needed to get Motoki with someone so he wouldn't bother Mamoru and Usagi later. Mamoru would have his hands full with Usagi's father.

The End.


End file.
